ABC For Grelson
by InkHeart4112
Summary: They say every letter counts. They say every moment counts. What if you take the moments that really count and base them on a letter? A series Grelson one-shots inspired by a letter of the alphabet! The word that starts with the letter? You get to decide! Cute, funny, and of course Grelson! Second installment in the "ABC For..." series! DISCONTINUED.
1. Apocalypse

**A/N:** Hello, there, my darlings! Splendid day, isn't it? Getting pass my totally weird stage, here's the new "ABC For..." story I promised! I honestly just love Grelson. I think they are the perfect example of opposites attracting, and it would be so amazing if they got together in the show! If you're reading this, you're obviously a Grelsonator. If you're don't ship Grelson, this won't be the right story for you. If you're a Zacier or something, I'm going to warn you that most (if not all) of the one-shots in this story will have hints of Zevie since I just can't resist. Just like ABC For Zevie, this is a series of unconnected one-shots that you guys get to review your ideas for! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock.**

A: Apocalypse

[Nelson]

I look around at the lunch table and at my band mates. Kevin's shoving his burger into his mouth, Kacey's reapplying her lip gloss, Stevie's picking fries off of Zander's plate while sitting on his lap, and Zander's laughing at her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Everything would've been peaceful if the Perfs weren't_ loudly_ rehearsing Rules To Be Popular at their table.

Trying to break the silence, I ask, "If there was an apocalypse, what would you do?"

With a full mouth, Kevin answers, "I'd kill it with a fly swatter."

Kacey rolls her eyes and puts her lipstick in her purse while saying, "An apocalypse means a disaster that ends the world, not a bug."

All of us stare at her in shock. She sees all of our expressions and snaps, "Yeah, I have a brain, too!"

Zander rolls his eyes and states, "Well, I'd find my girlfriend then tell her she's beautiful and that I love her."

That earns him a peck on the lips from Stevie.

When they pull away, she asks, "And your real answer?"

Zander shrugs and confesses, "I'd play my ukulele in front of my fan girls one last time."

After rolling her eyes, Stevie asks, "What's with this apocalypse thing? Nelson, are you watching too much House of Anubis again?"

Kevin, with a new mouthful of fries, questions, "Is it because the world is ending in December?"

Kacey groans and yells, "Just because the Mayans ended the calendar there doesn't mean the world is ending!"

Steve cheers, "Go, Kacey," before the two girls fist bump.

I shake my head and explain, "The idea's just been in my mind since I got my new Apocalypse video game."

Kevin swallows his pizza and responds, "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Why am I not aware of this new video game?"

"Because you zoned out when I mentioned it had to do with Science."

Kevin replies, "I did? Sorry, dude, but I don't do well with words that end in -ience."

Zander nods in agreement. "Or -ology."

Stevie adds, "Or -ography."

Kacey continues, "Or even gym."

Kevin shouts, "Now you're just listing stuff!"

I roll my eyes. My friends, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

"Yes!"

I hop up from the couch and do my victory dance as the aliens on the TV screen retreat back to Planet 51. **(A/N: Lets say they have a TV.) **When I hear the sound of Level 74 starting, I immediately sit back down and grip my video game controller with my hands.

"You're going down, aliens."

I press the green button as the level starts, killing four UFOs coming towards our planet.

"Die, aliens, die!"

As I continue to dodge my spaceship against the aliens' laser beams, I hear the door to the band room open and the clacking of heels walk around the couch.

Not looking away from the TV, I say, "Kacey, if that's you, could you grab my tinfoil hat? I want to get into character."

The voice of the person, obviously not Kacey, responds, "I have come to deliver this letter to you."

I turn my head to the girl and widen my eyes. "Grace?"

From the TV, I hear the sound of my spaceship crashing.

I turn back to it while shouting, "No!"

Great, no more lives left. As mean as it is, I keep my eyes focused on the video game rather than Grace.

After killing an alien, I ask, "What's the letter for?"

She answers, "Molly's therapist is making her express her feelings about Kacey. She wrote this and wants me to give it to you so you can give it to your lead singer."

I laugh at the thought of Molly having a therapist. Instead of taking the letter, I question, "Could your read it for me? I'm a little busy."

Out of the corner of my right eye, I see Grace shake her head before she replies, "My mother does not allow me to use most of the words Molly put in here."

I nod and mumble, "Um, you can put it on the table."

Grace narrows her eyes and states, "When a Perf is in the room, you must pay all of your attention to her."

I don't really listen but pay attention to blasting the head of these aliens instead.

"Nelson!"

I try zoning her out since I only have half of my last life left.

"Nelson!"

Right when an alien is about to shoot me, Grace snatches the controller out of my hands and presses a few buttons. When I look back at the screen, I see that she killed all of the aliens and has passed to Level 75.

I widen my eyes, turn to Grace, and ask, "How the heck did you do that?"

She shrugs as she puts the controller on the table. "I used to play video games with my little brother, but Molly made me stop because it's too boy-ish."

I stand up, holding my controller and Kevin's. "Well, Apocalypse has a multi-player option. Want to play?"

Grace looks at the controller with wide eyes. She shakes her head and hisses, "Apocalypse is for losers."

I sit back down on the couch with a depressed look then look back up at Grace.

She pulls a video game case out of her purse, holds it up, grins widely, and exclaims, "Apocalypse 2: Journey to the Center of the Earth is for winners!"

* * *

I pay attention the top of the TV screen since I'm the alien/villain while Grace's part is the bottom where she's the human/hero.

She leans over to me and questions, "Nelson, my fingers go here, right?"

I look down at her video game controller and answer, "Yeah, that looks right."

Before I can turn back to the screen, I hear the sound of an explosion. I look back to realize that Grace shot her laser beam at my alien.

She hops up and shouts, "Yes, I win _again_!"

I toss my controller to the other side of the couch, lean back, and groan. "You tricked me!"

Grace laughs and says, "Don't be a sore loser."

I stand up, and we laugh together. She swings her purse over her shoulder saying, "I should probably get back to the Perf bathroom. Molly's probably wondering where I've been for an hour."

I nod. When she starts walking out of the room, I suggest, "Hey, maybe we can play again another time? Apocalypse 3 is coming out soon."

Grace turns around in the doorway, smiles, and states, "It's a date."

**I actually like this first one-shot! I kept on changing the idea for A, but I finally settled down on this. Have any ideas for the next topic? If it starts with B, be sure to tell me in your reviews, along with your thoughts on this chapter!(:**


	2. Bubblegum

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the lovely first reviews, dolls! I appreciate each and every one of them! **Happy 17****th**** Birthday, Lulu Antariksa! **If you haven't wished Queen Classy a happy birthday yet, make sure to do it! Anyone watch How To Rock Cee Lo? If you did, what was your favorite scene? I am in love with that whole "What would happen if we were famous?" dream part! I know this isn't a Zevie story, but I want to remind you guys that **Zevie month** is approaching! Write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, post Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word throughout all of **December**! Anyways, it was really hard to pick since you guys game me such amazing suggestions, but I decided on **imperfectangel** and **xEmilyHeartsx**'s idea! Alright, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or xEmilyHeartsx and imperfectangel's topic of B. **

B: Bubblegum

[Nelson]

Once Kacey sits down on the edge of the bench to the left of Stevie, she asks, "Okay, what's up with all the gum?"

Stevie puts down her pencil, stops chewing her strawberry gum, and explains, "The candy shop down the street is having a competition where you have to buy and eat as much of Gibby's Gum as you can. If you get the one-of-a-kind blueberry flavored one and turn in the wrapper as proof, you get to perform at Gibby's 75th birthday party. Everyone wants to win since a bunch of celebrities are going to be there."

I open the wrapper of my new mint gum and toss it into my mouth before commenting, "I heard Lady Gaga's going to be wearing a candy dress there."

Kacey widens her eyes and shouts, "Well I want some!"

Kevin reaches into his jacket pocket, pulls out a stick of cotton candy bubblegum, and slides it across the table to her. As Kacey starts unwrapping her gum, I look straight forward and see Stevie writing in her songbook, blocking out the world, while Zander's staring at her lips as she pops the bubble she made with her gum.

Beside me, Kevin laughs and jokes, "See something you like, dude?"

Still staring at her lips/bubblegum, Zander replies in a dreamy voice, "I really like bubblegum."

I chuckle as Stevie looks up from her songbook and behind me.

She scoffs, "Guess who bought a dozen boxes of Gibby's Gum?"

All of us turn our heads to the Perf table, only to see the Perfs with a bunch of boxes surrounding their table. I watch as Molly, Grace, and the other Perfs unwrap their gum, put it in their mouths, chew, blow a bubble, and reapply their lipstick, all in unison.

In awe, I state, "They even chew their gum perfectly."

When I turn back to the others, I see Stevie stand up from the table, pick up her stuff, and sling her bag over her shoulder.

Before she leaves, Zander questions, "Steves, is that strawberry gum good?"

She turns to him with a flirtatious look and responds, "Want to find out?"

Immediately, Zander answers, "Yes!"

Stevie leans down so she's only a few centimeters away from his face. Zander and I widen our eyes, Kevin raises his eyebrows, and Kacey continues smacking her gum while texting. Right after Stevie leans in closer, she blows another bubble and pops it, startling all of us guys. She stands back up, smirks, and walks away.

Zander hops up from the table and shouts, "Not cool!"

He runs after her, leaving Kevin and I laughing. Behind us, I hear the clacking of heels. We turn around and see the Perfs.

Molly crosses her arms and looks behind us. "Kacey."

I hear Kacey stand up from the table and reply, "Molly."

Molly turns to Kevin and says, "Calvin."

He narrows his eyes at how far off from his name she is. "_Marley._"

Kacey laughs. I turn to her and, mimicking Molly's cold voice, say, "Kacey."

She widen her eyes and yells, "Nelson!"

Behind Molly, Grace exclaims, "Grace!"

All of us look at her with confused expressions. She states, "I was feeling left out."

I smile softly at her while Molly shakes her head and says, "Just wanted to let you know that the Perfs are so going to perform at Gibby's birthday party."

Kacey scoffs and responds, "Well, I just want to let you know that Gravity 5 is going to get the blueberry gum."

The wicked witch of the west rolls her eyes, snaps her fingers, and leads the Perfs off. I could've sworn I saw Grace wave at me before she fully left...

* * *

The bell on top of the door rings as I walk into Connie's Candy Shop while humming the tune to Only You Can Be You. I stop humming as I walk towards the gum section of the shop. Already there is a blonde girl in a pink dress that's chewing gum. I squint my eyes until I realize who she is.

"Grace?"

She turns to me and smiles. "Oh, hey, Nelson."

I smile back at her and ask, "What are you doing here?"

She holds up a bag full of gum and answers, "Molly's making me get some more gum."

I widen my eyes. "You finished all of those boxes already?"

"Of course not. Some of the Perfs flirted with Andy and got him to chew all of it."

I laugh. Poor Andy, though. I breathe in through my nose, a particular smell catches my attention.

I start sniffing around Grace and I while questioning, "Do you smell blueberries?"

I step closer to her, sniff her lips, and say, "I think it's coming from your mouth."

When I realize how close I am to her, I step back and awkwardly look down at the floor. I look back up and see Grace taking what looked like a green wrapper out of her purse. She spits whatever's in her mouth into the wrapper. I look over her shoulder and see a white piece of chewed gum.

I take another quick sniff before exclaiming, "Grace, you have the blueberry flavored gum! The Perfs get to perform at Gibby's birthday!"

My smile fades away when I rewind the last part.

Grace must've realized it to because she quietly says, "Oh."

She turns around so she's facing me and holds out the gum wrapper. "Take it."

I furrow my eyebrows. "What?"

She repeats, "Take it. Take the gum."

I widen my eyes. "What? No, Grace, it's your gum. You're the lucky one, not me."

Grace shakes her head and replies, "I wouldn't have realized it's the blueberry gum if you hadn't pointed it out. Take it. Please? Gravity 5 deserves it after all that gum they chewed."

With a surprised expression, I take the gum saying, "Wow, thank you so much, Grace. This is really sweet...and gross."

**So, the ending might be a little bit bad. My mind zoned off to the next few chapters of one of my other stories. Hope you liked it, though! I got that little Zevie moment in the beginning from an old iCarly episode where Freddie wanted to taste Carly's chapstick. Anyways, be sure to tell me your suggestions for C and review your thoughts!(:**


	3. Catwoman

**A/N:** It's official. How To Rock has been cancelled. The only reason I watched Nickelodeon was for HTR. Now, there's no reason. I'm sorry, but I'm extremely upset about this. Some cancelled shows get renewed, and I really want HTR to be one of those shows. If you have an Instagram, please post a picture of HTR, an actor/actress from the show, or even your favorite pairing. In the caption, be sure to include #SaveHowToRock. If you have a Twitter, please tweet with hashtags like #SaveHowToRock, #WeNeedHowToRock, #WeNeedHowToRockSeason2, or #HowToRockNeedsSeason2. You might be thinking, "Relax, don't be so harsh on Nickelodeon." Well, I honestly don't care about being mean to Nick right now. They've cancelled How to Rock, iCarly, and Victorious. I don't watch iCarly or Victorious so I didn't understand the pain their fans were going through when the show was cancelled, but now I do. Even if you think How to Rock won't be renewed, still tweet or Instagram all of those stuff. Real How To Rockers will.

Remember to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, post Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word throughout all of **December** because it's **Zevie month**! Anyways, I decided on **xEmilyHeartsx** _hilarious_ idea. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

C: Catwoman

[Nelson]

The bell on top of the shop door rings as the guys and I walk in. Hung up on the walls were fake cob webs, plastic skeletons, and everything else that has to do with Halloween. Knowing this place like the back of our hands, Kevin and I lead Zander to the back of the store since he has never been here before. Finally, we reach the spot in the shop full of costumes.

Walking over to a rack of costumes, Zander says, "Wow, this place is pretty cool."

Heading towards the section with food costumes, Kevin replies, "Alright, boys. We are going to rule the Halloween dance with these costumes."

All three of us start searching around for the, as girly as it sounds, perfect thing to wear. Behind me, I hear the guys pull a costume off of it's hanger and go into the dressing room. I sigh at how easy it is for them and keep looking. Finding nothing on this side, I turn around and prepare to walk to one of the other racks. Right as I do, Kevin and Zander exit the dressing rooms. Kevin had on black cloak with a skull mask while Zander had on a white suit with a black dress shirt, white tie, black mask, a white hat, and a toy light-up gun by his side.

I raise my eyebrows. "Grim Reaper and his 1900s gangster friend?"

They laugh as I walk over to some other costumes.

Behind me, Zander questions, "Why is it so hard for you to pick a costume?"

Kevin sighs and tells him, "He's always like this for Halloween."

"Why are you..."

Zander stops talking halfway through his sentence. I can just feel a smirk on his face. I turn around to see him smiling at me cheekily.

Confidently, he states, "You want to impress Grace with your costume."

I look to my right, grab the first costume I see, and hold it up. "Think Grace likes Spiderman?"

Kevin tilts his head and questions, "Does she even know who Spiderman is?"

I groan and put it back on the rack.

Trying to make me feel better, Zander says, "Nelson, I'm sure Grace will like whatever costume you choose."

I roll my eyes and turn around to look at the costumes. One particular costume shoved into the back catches my eye...

**-HTR-**

"Hey, it's Batman."

I laugh as Kacey and Stevie walk over to our table in the corner of the gym. Kacey had on a little black dress and red cloak while Stevie had on a black and yellow striped mini-dress and wings attached to her back. Basically, there's a reason that all of us stared at them with dropped jaws.

She sits down next to Zander as she warns, "Don't even think about saying anything."

All of us throw our hands up in surrender and turn our eyes away from her.

Kevin looks at Kacey with a wide grin and exclaims, "Kacey, we're cloak buddies!"

With a horrified look, she responds, "Cloak buddies. That's what they'll call us."

I laugh then look over to Zander and Stevie.

Zander gestures to the light-up toy gun in her hand and questions, "What's with the gun?"

Stevie holds it up and explains, "Killer bee."

He holds up his toy gun and jokes, "Then I guess we're matching."

Both of them laugh and start "shooting" each other.

"Hey, Nelson. I found your Catwoman."

I look over to Kevin and furrow my eyebrows. He points over to the snack table where a blonde girl is dressed up in a perfect Catwoman costume.

I shake my head. Kacey rolls her eyes and says, "Come on, Nelson. It's, like, totes fate that the two of you came in superhero costumes."

Knowing that they won't get off of my case unless I go, I sigh and hop out of my chair. Just wanting to get this over with, I walk around the table and over to the girl. When I reach her, I tap on her shoulder. She turns around and I widen my eyes at who it is.

"Grace?"

She smiles and greets, "Hey, Nelson! I like your costume!"

I grin and reply, "I like yours, too. You look really pretty. We're kind of matching huh?"

Grace nods and exclaims, "Totes matching! Hey, let's dance!"

Boy, am I glad that I decided against Spiderman.

**I know that this isn't really that good. I had to change the idea about three times. So sorry! There's not really much Grelson either. I'll try to write in a lot of Nelson and Grace moments in the next one! Remember to #SaveHowToRock! Be sure to review your thoughts and suggestions for D!(:**


	4. Detention

**Story Advertisement: **_A Mulu Love Story by YouAndIMulu4ever _is so amazing beyond words. It's extremely well written, and the author is so great! Highly recommend that you read it.  
**The Chosen Zevian: **The very first Chosen Zevian is...**ZevieObsessed2012!** Seriously, she's genuinely nice. Willy Wonka could make a candy bar out of her sweetness. Haha, that Willy Wonka thing's kind of an inside joke of ours! She'll probably deny that she's sweeter than me, but she's lying if she does. Plus, she's one of the best dang authors in this archive! She's definitely a famous Zevian.

**A/N: **I'm not going to ramble about Nickelodeon canceling How To Rock right now considering this author's note is already pretty long. Maybe in the next chapter or something. Just remember to spread the word about #SaveHowToRock! Oh, and congratulations to _**BigTimeTaylor**_on Twitter! She's Max's September Monkey of the Month so send her lots of love, baby! By the way, let me explain the whole Story Advertisement and Chosen Zevian thing above.

There are so many great stories in this archive that some people aren't reading, so I want to help the fantastic author's out by advertising their work! As for the Chosen Zevian, it's kind of like reader-of-the-week. I probably can't update daily or weekly anymore, so I changed the title. I was thinking about House of Anubis and the Chosen One when I came up with it so...there you go! Both the advertisement and Zevian will change the next time I update!

Remember that **December is Zevie month!** It's only September so you have a while to prepare. Write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word! So, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'm not purposely slacking or anything. I get homework practically everyday, and I'm in advanced classes so school has been pretty hectic. Anyways, let me quit my rambling. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or smile. through. it. all.'s topic of D. **

D: Detention

[Grace]

I walk down the vacant halls of Brewster High School at 9 AM on a Saturday. Finally, I drag my feet to Mr. March's closed classroom door. I nervously reach my shaking hand up to the doorknob and slowly turn it. Once I turn the doorknob all the way, I push it open. I lick my lips before stepping inside the classroom. The clack of my heels seem louder than ever as I walk towards Mr. March, who is sitting behind his desk while reading a comic book hidden behind a newspaper. When he sees me, he sets his comic book and newspaper down then stands up.

"Let me guess. You're the princess that has never been in detention before?"

I gulp and nod. Not knowing what else to do, I show him the pink slip that I had a death grip on with my left hand. Mr. March takes the slip, reads it over, tosses it onto his desk, and turns to the rest of the classroom. I look towards that direction and see that I'm not the only one here.

A boy wearing a red Furious Pigeons hat and a t-shirt with a dancing pizza on it sat in the desk in the back left corner. Two desks ahead of him, the handsome new guy wearing a flannel shirt with a tiny guitar case strapped onto his back sat. In the same row as the new guy but on the right side of the room, Loserberry sat there with her faded Beatles concert black t-shirt and combat boots. Lastly, a boy sitting in the same column as Loserberry but in the front row sat there. He had nice blond hair, a Furious Pigeons shirt that matched the other boy's hat, and Converse high tops with a Batman design. He lifted his left hand and casually waved at me. I slightly raise my right hand and wave back.

Mr. March snaps me back to reality by announcing, "Alright, this is...what's-her-face. Don't chew her up just 'cause this is her first time in detention. That's my job."

He turns to me and instructs, "Go take a seat somewhere."

I nod and walk down the aisle of desks. As I pass Loserberry, she shoots me a glare. I brush it off and take a seat in the back right corner, two desks behind Loserberry and in the same row as crazy hat boy. After writing _DETENTION_ on his board, Mr. March turns to us with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You know the rules. No talking, no eating, no leaving the classroom. Detention is two hours of studying and doing homework, not a time to socialize and talk about One Bieber or Justin Direction."

I quietly giggle at his mistake in the names. Fortunately, Mr. March didn't hear me. As he moves to sit back down in his chair, a phone ringing echoes through the classroom.

Mr. March turns to us and questions, "Alright, whose is it?"

The new guy replies, "Mr. March, I'm pretty sure that's yours."

Mr. March gives tiny guitar boy a look, picks up an old flip phone from his desk, and answers _his_ call.

"Hello?...What?...How the heck did that...Well that's his fault!...I'm not going to help that idiot...Fine, fine...Yeah, yeah. Goodbye, Mom."

He hangs up his phone and slams it back on his desk stating, "My brother got a fishhook stuck in his lip and my mother wants me to take him to the hospital."

He grabs his coat from behind his chair, points a finger at all of us, and says, "When I get back, all of you better still be in here."

He rushes out of the classroom and slams the door behind him. After a minute, the honk of a car from outside breaks the silence. Loserberry, new guy, and Batman shoes boy immediately get up and walk over to crazy hat boy on the other side of the room. Loserberry hops onto crazy hat boy's desk while new guy sits in the desk beside them and Batman shoes sits in front of new guy.

Loserberry crosses her arms, leans back on the wall behind her, and asks me, "Why are you in here?"

Since all the eyes in the room were on me, I turn to her and answer, "Kacey and Molly made Andy Bartlet run around the school in a hot pink miniskirt, so the principal punished me for it."

New guy leans back in his chair and questions, "Why did he punish you if Kacey and Molly did it?"

I shrug and explain, "They made me take the blame for it because the Perfs have a sale to go to at the mall."

Loserberry scoffs, making Batman shoes roll his eyes. He turns to me and responds, "If it makes you feel less intimidated, this is only Zander's second time in detention."

That earns him a glare from Loserberry. While she quietly argues with Batman shoes, crazy hat boy turns to me and introduces, "I'm Kevin, by the way. That's Zander, this is Nelson, and you already know Stevie."

I furrow my eyebrows and question, "Stevie, is that your name?"

Loserberry scoffs, "Did you think Loserberry was actually my name?"

I shrug and reply, "Kacey always called you that, so I thought..."

Loserberry, I mean Stevie, interrupts, "Listen, Perfy. Since this is your first time in detention, I'll go easy on you. But if you call me that in front of my friends, I'll introduce my bass," she picks up some kind of guitar from the floor beside her and continues, "To your face."

As she puts what was apparently her bass back on the floor, Zander/new guy says, "Don't listen to her. It's an empty threat."

_Stevie_ narrows her eyes and challenges, "Want me to test out my empty threat on you, pretty boy?"

I smile and state, "Aw, you two are so cute together."

Zander smirks and winks at Stevie while she just shoots him a look.

Kevin leans back in his chair, puts his hands behind his head, and jokes, "This is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Zander, Nelson, and I laugh. Even Stevie cracks a smile.

I shift in my seat so I'm facing them a bit more then ask, "What are you supposed to do in detention, anyways?"

Nelson/Batman shoes tells me, "Do homework, study for upcoming tests, and sit quietly."

I raise my eyebrows. "And when Mr. March isn't in the classroom?"

Kevin answers, "Vandalize the bathroom mirrors with Stevie's red lipstick, throw old cafeteria strew to the lockers, and break into the locked doors of the school."

I laugh then question, "So, how did you guys get detention?"

Taking off the strap of his tiny guitar case, Zander explains, "Stevie almost got into a fight with one of the Perfs, I flirted with the principal's daughter, and Kevin and Nelson...Mr. March just doesn't like them."

All of us share a glance with each other then just burst out laughing. Maybe Kevin's right. This really could be the start of a great friendship.

* * *

After Zander opens the door, everyone walks out of the classroom except for me. As Kevin, Zander, and Stevie run down the hall laughing, Nelson stops halfway and turns around to see me still in the doorway.

He walks back to me asking, "Is everything okay?"

I shake my head. "I don't think we're supposed to be out of the classroom. What if we get caught?"

He laughs and states, "The school's really cheap, so they turn off the security cameras after hours."

"But...Kacey and Molly wouldn't like me hanging out with you guys."

Nelson sighs and questions, "Grace, do you want to hang out with us?"

I nod, causing Nelson to say, "Then don't let Molly and Kacey stop you."

He holds out his right hand, gesturing for me to take it. I bite my bottom lip and think for a moment. Well, the Perfs aren't really here to find out...I smile brightly and take his right hand with my left. Nelson grins then runs down the hall the others went down, dragging me with him as I laugh. Once we run out to the courtyard, I see the others in the lunch ladies' area.

I turn to Nelson and ask, "What are they doing?"

He lets go of my hand, sadly, and explains, "The lunch ladies are too lazy to put their 'food,'" he puts finger quotation marks around 'food' which makes me laugh and then continues, "Back in the cafeteria on Fridays so they leave it out here until Monday. Whenever we have detention, we always grab the stew and just throw it at the lockers."

"Don't you ever get in trouble for it?"

Obviously hearing the conversation, Stevie walks over to us saying, "We always do, but the school just gives us another Saturday detention. Basically, it's the schools fault that we destroy their lockers."

Right after the words leave her mouth, Kevin and Zander walk over to us, each with a pot of some sort of stew.

Zander holds up his pot of stew and says, "Let's do this."

Him and Kevin turn around and start walking back into the school. Stevie follows, then Nelson and I. After all of us stop in front of a set of lockers, Kevin and Zander put the pots on the floor. All of the sudden, they dunk their hands in the pots. I scrunch up my nose, making Nelson laugh beside me. After Kevin pulls his hands out of his pot, Stevie shoves her right fist into it, stirs it around, then pulls it out. Her and the guys step back to the other side of the hall. Nelson walks me over to the pots and kneels down beside him. When I shake my head, he pouts his lips. I sigh and eventually kneel down beside him.

"Okay, ready?"

"No."

He laughs and dips his hands into one of the pots. After he pulls his hands out, I see that their covered in what looked like pizza goo. Ignoring all the protests in my mind, I lower my hands into one of the pots.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!"

The others just laugh as I pull my hands out. Great, now my perfect manicure is covered in gross stew. Nelson and I stand up together then walk over to the others.

Stevie looks directly at me and says, "Just throw whenever you want to, okay?"

I nod and smile at her. She softly smiles back then turns back to the lockers. Kevin and Nelson throw their handfuls of stew at the lockers first.

Nelson jumps up once his stew hits the lockers and shouts, "Ha! Mine made a bigger splat!"

Kevin groans and walks back over to the pots. Next, Zander and Stevie throw their handfuls. They go over to the pots with Kevin as Nelson walks back over to me.

"Ready?"

I slowly nod and turn to the lockers. This is so un-ladylike and the Perfs would kill me for doing this, especially with 'losers'...but I close my eyes and throw the stew in my hands to the lockers anyway. When I open my eyes, I see that the stew landed on the locker. I did it. I did it!

I turn to Nelson and exclaim, "I actually did it!"

He smiles and responds, "Great! So, think you're going to hang out with losers like us more often?"

I smile back at him and reply, "Let's just say that I won't be at a sale next Saturday morning."

**Aw, I actually like this chapter! I think it had a good amount of Grelson. What did you guys think? Be sure to tell me your thoughts in your reviews, along with your suggestions for E!(:**

**#SaveHowToRock**


	5. Equator

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the super sweet reviews, darlings! I appreciate each and every one of them. There were so many great suggestions that it was so hard to choose just one of them! I decided to test my writing skills by picking **ThatgirlFaye156**'s odd idea. I think y'all will really enjoy it, though! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or ThatgirlFaye156's topic of E. **

E: Equator

[Nelson]

"You're such a pig, Zander!"

I watch the scene unfold in front of me across the lunch table. Stevie punches Zander in the arm, snapping him out of his gaze at Nina Martin standing across the courtyard.

Zander snaps his head to her and shouts, "Ow! What the heck was that for?!"

Kacey, obviously as annoyed as Stevie, yells, "You were totally staring at Nina's butt!"

Zander scoffs and replies, "I was not staring at her butt. I was just innocently checking out the fabric of her very short skirt."

That earns him a high 5 from me and glares from the girls.

Stevie crosses her arms angrily over her chest and says, "You boys are such neanderthals. If I had a nickel for every time I've caught you three staring south of the equator, I'd be richer than Bieber."

I flip my hair and respond, "Stevie, we are men. Men stare _below_ the equator. That's just what makes the world spin."

Kacey rolls her eyes. "Yeah, well, the equator is there for a reason. You guys keep looking at the southern hemisphere, but you should really care about the northern part. By northern hemisphere, I mean very north. Like the North Pole, a.k.a. the girl's face."

Kevin, still chomping on his pizza, asks, "Are we still talking about butts?"

* * *

I sit down at one of the tables at the dance, sigh, and complain, "I need a date!"

Sitting in the other chairs of the table, Zander and Kevin nod in agreement.

Zander drinks the last of his fruit punch and says, "I would've gone with one of my fan girls, but they've gotten too..."

Kevin mutters, "Crazy, obsessive..."

Zander shoots him a look and finishes, "Dedicated. Too dedicated."

I roll my eyes and mumble, "If that's what you're calling it these days."

When I look back up from my lap, I see the guys staring in the same direction. I furrow my eyebrows then follow their gaze. Turns out, they're staring below Joy Mercer's equator from across the gym. Our vision is blocked by Kacey and Stevie coming up to us.

Zander examines Kacey's dress and compliments, "That's a very lovely dress, Kacey."

She smiles at him and replies, "Thanks, Zander."

"Yeah, it really brings out your southern hemisphere."

So, he definitely deserved the glare from Kevin and the kick from Kacey.

Stevie grabs Zander's wrist and pulls him out of his chair saying, "Come on, lets dance."

Being his cocky self, he teases, "Is that a wish or request, baby?"

Being her spunky self, she responds, "It's a command, _darling_. You're lucky they're actually playing good music."

They walk towards the center of the dance floor with Stevie muttering, "You better keep your hands north of the equator, Robbins."

Eventually, Kacey and Kevin end up getting up to dance together, leaving me alone. In the corner. By myself. I watch as all my friends dance in the center of the gym. Zander attempts to slide his hands down from Stevie's equator, but she smacks his shoulder, making me laugh. A few couples beside them, I see Grace and some jock. She continues to smile and absentmindedly talk about sparkles while he just stares at her northern hemisphere, and I don't mean the North Pole. I roll my eyes and turn my head away in disgust. I sit there for a minute, ignoring all the chatter and music surrounding me. I wonder if someone will step on that gum in the corner of the gym...

My thoughts are interrupted by a high voice exclaiming, "Hey, Nelson!"

I turn to the voice and see Grace standing there, all smiles and sunshine.

I grin at her and greet, "Hi, Grace. Why aren't you dancing?"

She shrugs and replies, "Danny isn't really my type. Plus, you looked really lonely so I wanted to come over and talk to you!"

"Wow. Um, thanks."

Grace blinds me with that bright smile of hers as she sits down in Kevin's previous seat, the one across from me.

She crosses her legs and asks, "Why aren't you out there with your friends?"

I shrug and answer, "They're playing a slow song, and I have no partner. Besides, the one girl I wanted to dance with was dancing with someone else."

"Was? You should go ask her to dance right now!"

I laugh. "Nah. I'd rather sit here and talk to her alone than dance in the middle of a crowd."

Grace starts getting up from the table saying, "Well if you want to talk to her, I'll just leave..."

I bolt up from the chair saying, "No! No, no, no! Don't do that!"

Grace furrows her eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to talk to the girl..."

I give her a look with a small smile. She thinks for a moment, and then realization hits her.

"Oh! The girl is me!"

I laugh and nod. I open my mouth to say something, but a shrill voice from the other side of the gym yells, "Grace!"

I look behind Grace and see Molly standing beside the doors of the gym, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Grace turns to me and says, "I should probably go see what she wants. It was nice talking to you, Nelson!"

She turns around and starts walking away. I don't know what, but something inside me calls, "Grace!"

The goddess spins back around and questions, "Yeah?"

I gulp and, even though she won't understand, respond, "I just want you to know that unlike those other guys, I don't care about how your earth looks. I don't care about the North Pole, the northern hemisphere, or the southern hemisphere. You're beautiful on the inside."

Obviously clueless, Grace just smiles and walks back towards Molly. I sigh and rub the back of my neck with my left hand.

"But, you know, below your equator is pretty nice, too."

**Aw, that came out really lame. Sorry, guys. I'm writing this at night, and my imagination hasn't been flowing for a while. If you're curious, I got the idea for this one-shot from a line in **_**Mean Girls 2**_**. Oh, I almost forgot. I've recently posted/tweeted a photo of myself, under request from mostly **_**asianzeviefan**_** and **_**AriMuluZevie4EVER**_**. So, for all you oh-so-curious people...Yeah. Be sure to review your suggestions for F and watch **_**How To Rock Camping**_** this Saturday night!(:**

**#SaveHowToRock**


	6. UP FOR ADOPTION

Hi, guys! So, this isn't a chapter. I know that it's against the rules to post something that isn't a chapter, but unless you guys have a Twitter, there's no other way of giving you this message. Now, I _love _Grelson. Other than Zevie, I think they are just the cutest couple in How To Rock. My heart always skips at the moments, and I would run around my house screaming if they got together (or kissed) before the series ends. However, I'm not that much of a Grelsonator. It was easy for me to write ABC For Zevie because I'm a huge Zevian. It's not so easy for me to write this story because I don't ship Grelson that much. I literally get stuck when I write every chapter/one-shot. I think they're incredibly adorable, though! Do you guys know what I mean? This is the first HTR story I've given up on, and I feel really bad. I just think that a more hardcore Grelson shipper can write this so much better than I can.

So, I'm giving this story up for "adoption." Basically, if you love Grelson and would like to take over this story, just say so in a review. I would kind of prefer that you have some past experience with fanfiction, whether it be How To Rock stories or not, but if you don't, I won't use it as a disadvantage. But, you know, if you want to write a Grelson one-shot just to prove that you're a huge Grelsonator, I'd appreciate it.

That's basically it. If you want to take up this story, review below and I'll try to get back to you. Oh, and please don't report me for posting a non-chapter. I swear, as soon as I decide who I'm giving this story to, I'll take down this "chapter." I might post one last Grelson one-shot before I pass it off.

Don't hate me for not posting a chapter and giving up on this story. I'm really sorry, guys. I just believe that I'm writing this terribly, and you guys deserve to read something better. (:


End file.
